Shot Through the Heart
by TheRandomTurtle
Summary: Staring down the barrel of your enemy's weapon is a funny time for an emotional revelation. ZADR. Much better than it sounds.


A/N: YEE-HAA!! My very first ZADR! TIME TO ROBOT!! *jumps up on a table and proceeds to do the robot*

This was inspired by a scene from the movie Mr. And Mrs. Smith (a cookie to whoever knows the scene that I'm talking about). Also, this fic has absolutely nothing to do with Bon Jovi. I just choose that title because I thought in fit the story.

That's pretty much all I have to say about this, so read and enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim, Dib, or anything else related to Jhonen Vasquez. I wish I did own Jhonen Vasquez. I'd make a nice little home for him in my basement. *Sigh* One can always dream.

_**Shot Through The Heart**_

_**By Fifi**_

This was it.

This was where it all would end.

They both knew it. They knew it as they each stared down the barrel of their adversary's weapon; Dib pointing what looked like a high-tech rifle, and Zim pointing an Irken lazer pistol -- each aiming for the other's head.

The two showed signs of injury, both bearing wounds from the intense battle that they had previously been engaging in -- that they were _still_ engaging in.

Dib's glasses were long gone -- probably laying shattered somewhere in the wreckage they had created while fighting. His left eye was bruised and there was a nasty gash on his forehead, and he was also bleeding from the lip. His clothes were tattered and scorched in places, and though it was hard to see, many bruises, scratches, and burns adorned his body. But the human wasn't the only one in bad shape.

A large, greenish-purple bruise covered the whole right side of Zim's forehead, and he had a deep, bleeding cut on his left cheek. Like Dib, the alien's uniform was reduced to rags, his body just as battered as the human's.

But still the two foes stood facing one another. For the longest time they stared each other down, stony determination etched onto their faces, their eyes burning with heat and intensity. It seemed as though they would stay in this pose forever, both just waiting for the other to make a move.

Then -- finally -- one of them did.

Dib's hard, stoic expression suddenly fell away into a look the alien was unable to comprehend, his golden orbs no longer burning with the loathing they had held during their battle, but with something else entirely. Slowly, Dib lowered his weapon away from the alien's face.

Zim's eyes widened in shock. Neurotically, he glanced back and forth from Dib's face to the rifle hanging at his side. "What are you doing, human?"

Almost sadly, Dib shook his head. "I can't…."

Though the two words were barely audible, they seemed to hit Zim harder than a semi going eighty miles per hour.

_No…_

"I can't keep doing this Zim," the human continued, "_We_ can't keep doing this. It has to end. You and I both know it."

As Dib heaved a heavy sigh, Zim felt a ball of dread slowly grow inside his squeedly spooch.

"Fool! You dare lower your weapon before ME? Your greatest enemy?" Zim hoped that the human couldn't hear the slight tremor in his voice. "You must be dumber than I thought. Or more pathetic."

Instead of getting angry and raising his weapon, like Zim had been hoping he would do, Dib just stood there. Stood there and stared at Zim, his brilliant golden eyes gazing deeply into his own ruby orbs. He wanted to look away, but those eyes refused to let him go. Those wretched, terrible, horrible -- 'beautiful' -- eyes…

Zim cursed himself as his body began to quiver, a strange warm feeling blooming inside of him along with an icy sense of foreboding. Forcing himself to remain still, the alien kept his gun pointed at Dib's head, sending the teen the most powerful glare he could muster.

"I tire of this idiocy, human. Put up your weapon."

_Please …_

But Dib merely shook his head. "No Zim…"

"Don't be foolish! Put up your weapon!"

_Please Dib …_

"No."

"I'm warning you, Dib! Either put up your weapon or I kill you!"

"… Well then … I guess you're just gonna hafta kill me …"

Zim could only stare in shock as Dib, almost nonchalantly, tossed his rifle to the floor.

_No -- no no no no no NO!_

Zim felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Panic gripping him, his breathing became fast and erratic. His entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Pick up the gun, Dib -- NOW!"

But the teen did no such thing. All he did was stand there, still gazing at Zim.

_Those eyes…_

"Damnit Dib! Pick up the gun!!"

Again, the human did not move.

"I'm warning you!!"

_Don't make me be the one -- Oh Gods Dib, PLEASE don't make me be the one …_

This time Dib actually had the audacity to smile; a slight little upturn of the lips that both infuriated and bedazzled Zim. Then, without a word, the human took a step forward, then another. He kept going until he was right in front of the alien, barely one foot away from the gun.

Zim's heart hammered in his chest. He desperately wanted to step back, to move away from Dib, but he found himself frozen. The whole time the two never broke eye contact. The combination of Dib's brilliant eyes and that tantalizing smile sent chills up and down the alien's spine. It suddenly became difficult to breathe and he felt very light headed. It was almost funny, Zim was the one with the weapon yet Dib seemed to be holding all the power.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Dib's right hand was moving until it was clasped around the barrel of Zim's pistol. But instead of disarming the alien, the young man slowly shifted the weapon from his forehead, to directly over his heart, before finally releasing the weapon.

Still gazing into the other's eyes, Dib spoke softly yet clearly, "Shoot me Zim."

The alien could no long conceal his intense shaking. He stood there, pistol aimed, finger ready on the trigger, frantically searching his soul in desperate hope for the emotional strength to finally kill Dib… To finally end it…

And it was at that moment that Zim realized something. Something he had known deep down in his heart for a long, long time…

A loud clatter rang through the air as the pistol fell to the ground.

"Damn you…" Zim whispered, his eyes abruptly stinging with tears, "Damn you…"

The alien suddenly found it difficult to stand. He swayed briefly on his feet before his knees finally gave out. He didn't fall though. Instead he was caught in the warm embrace of his former enemy, who gently lowered Zim and himself to the floor before pulling the alien closer to his chest.

Zim didn't fight this. He was too tired to fight anymore. Instead he buried his face into Dib's torn shirt, shakily bringing his arms up to return the embrace, and let the tears fall freely. He even aloud himself a few sobs.

As Zim cried, Dib gently began rocking him back and forth, bringing up a hand to rub the alien's antenna. Even through his tears, Zim purred softly and pressed closer to the human.

"My mission was a lie," he confessed, his voice shaky and broken. "The Tallest… they lied to me. I was never an invader. I was never even supposed to find a planet. They just sent me out, hoping that I'd die somewhere in space. I was a fool not to see… a fool…" he let out another sob before whispering, "They hurt me…"

At first, the only respond he received was silence. Then…

"Fuck them."

Zim blinked and looked up at the human. "Huh?"

Dib gazed steadily down at him. "You heard me," he said, taking his hand away from Zim's antenna to wipe the tears from his face, mindful of the cut on the alien's cheek. "Fuck them. Fuck the Irkens. Fuck the humans. Fuck them all."

Zim stared up at the young man holding him and Dib returned the stare, his golden eyes once again piercing the alien's. Dib smiled that same smile as before. A familiar spark of tenacity suddenly flared up in Zim's ruby eyes, and he gave a small defiant smile of his own. "Yeah. Fuck them."

Zim squeaked in complete surprise as Dib suddenly pulled the alien close, practically smashing their lips together. His eyes were wide as saucers as the human's mouth moved possessively over his own. Soon however the ruby orbs slid closed as he let his former enemy dominate over him. Zim was a little shocked at how good it felt to have someone else be in complete control for once.

When Zim felt Dib's tongue brush over his lips, his mouth gladly opened allowing the human entrance. A deep moan of pleasure resonated from the alien's throat and he tightened his hold on his new lover.

Neither one of them noticed to two weapons laying cold and forgotten on the ground. But that was just fine, for they were no longer needed. The intense feeling the two former enemies were experiencing at that very moment pierced their hearts far deeper than any weapon ever could.

End.

There ya go! Yes, I realize it sucked, but please review anyway. BUT NO FLAMES, cuz flames are mean and they make me sad. T-T


End file.
